


Чёрная полоса (Bad Luck)

by GoldyGry



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldyGry/pseuds/GoldyGry
Summary: День у Сэра Пентиуса совершенно не задался...
Kudos: 4





	Чёрная полоса (Bad Luck)

**Author's Note:**

> Признаюсь честно, я не слежу за творчеством создательницы мультсериала и не знаю в полной мере мир, лор и персонажей. Всё, что видела - пилотную серию, и ещё немного читала Википедию, так что наверняка тут лютый неканон. :P

– Чёртов… Аласс-с… тор…

Пентиус вкладывает в шипение всю свою ярость, но оно всё равно выходит жалким и исполненным боли.

Левая рука, сломанная в нескольких местах, по-прежнему ноет и не думает заживать. Силы, подвластные Аластору, оказываются куда более серьёзными, чем он ожидал, и тормозят обычно быстрый у демонов процесс регенерации.

Изобретатель осматривается и падает духом. От любимого дирижабля осталась лишь груда покорёженных обломков, от армии миньонов – осколки скорлупы. Единственный уцелевший, под номером 23, туп настолько, что даже не воспринимает ситуацию всерьёз и позволяет себе неуместные шутки. Змей почти готов сам разбить его взмахом хвоста, но в последний момент передумывает. Хвост тоже болит, а помощь, даже от 23-го, ещё наверняка понадобится.

Шипя от боли и напряжения, демон наконец выбирается из ямы. Бегло оглядывает своё тело – но похоже, самой серьёзной травмой является лишь сломанная рука. На многочисленные ушибы и ссадины Пентиус старается не обращать внимания. Однако есть и ещё одна насущная проблема, требующая безотлагательного решения…

– Ты!.. – кончик хвоста указывает на уцелевшего миньона. – За мной!

– Как скажете, босс!

– И заткнисс-сь!!!

23-ий испуганно закрывает рот руками и спешит за боссом.

Впрочем, «спешит» – громко сказано. Змей с трудом ползёт вперёд, в каком-то ему одному известном направлении. Необходимо быть осторожным, чтобы не наткнуться на враждебных демонов (коими, предусмотрительности ради, здесь можно считать буквально каждого встречного – на то он и ад).

На счастье змея, на окраинах Пентаграммы ни души. Местность вокруг настолько уныла и бедна какими бы то ни было ресурсами, что не привлекает практически никого. Однако сейчас это даже к лучшему.

Пентиус напряжённо всматривается вперёд и наконец облегчённо выдыхает, завидев среди жалких руин небольшое полуразрушенное здание. В нём выбиты все стёкла и обрушена почти вся крыша, но Пентиус уже знает, что первое впечатление обманчиво, и на самом деле здание представляет собой неплохое убежище на случай крайней нужды. Сейчас, судя по ощущениям, как раз такая.

– Босс?..

Пентиус осознаёт, что уже минуту в задумчивости стоит перед упомянутым зданием, и раздражённо вздёргивает края капюшона.

– За мной, – и он быстро проскальзывает внутрь. Миньон, снова смолкнув, спешит следом.

На полу, почти в углу, скрывается дверь в небольшой подвал. Когда-то, в один из подобных неудачных дней, Пентиус случайно обнаружил его и переждал в нём самое худшее – ежегодную зачистку. Разумно рассудив, что находка ещё может пригодиться, змей навёл в подвале относительный порядок и замаскировал дверцу, надеясь, что если её когда-нибудь и обнаружат, то довольно нескоро.

Пентиус заглядывает в подвал и тщательно принюхивается, высунув кончик языка. Похоже, сейчас везение сопутствует ему – подвал пуст и пригоден для его цели.

Развернувшись к проёму хвостом, Пентиус медленно спускается вниз по небольшой лестнице. Многочисленные глаза, покрывающие всю брюшную сторону демона, плотно зажмурены, но тот всё равно слабо шипит от лёгкого дискомфорта.

Оказавшись внизу, змей прижимается спиной к стене, расслабляется, насколько это возможно в его положении, и на миг закрывает свои обычные, на лице, глаза. Минута передышки, а потом знакомый зуд вырывает его из состояния полуобморочной дрёмы.

Пентиус неохотно открывает глаза и тычет когтем в терпеливо ждущего 23-го.

– Помоги… раздеться…

– Сию минуту, босс, сэр…

23-ий услужливо бросается вперёд, и с его помощью Пентиусу удаётся снять пиджак и бабочку, практически не потревожив сломанную руку. Цилиндр Пентиус снимает самостоятельно и аккуратно кладёт поверх пиджака. Головной убор вопросительно моргает, но Пентиус не собирается давать ему объяснения.

Теперь остаётся только ждать. И судя по усиливающемуся зуду, ждать меньше часа. Пентиус с радостью потратил бы это время на короткий сон, но об этом остаётся только мечтать – зуд и боль не позволяют ему такой роскоши.

Пентиус с досадой проклинает столь неудачное время. Конечно, он ещё до зачистки чувствовал, что подходит его срок и надо бы повременить с военными действиями, но просто не мог отказаться от искушения захватить освободившиеся территории. И разумеется, если бы всё прошло гладко, сейчас ему не пришлось бы торчать в этой дыре практически без всяких средств и помощи…

Спустя полчаса демону становится совсем невмоготу, и он слабо приподнимается, моргая десятками глаз. В отличие от обычных, живых змей, у него подвижные веки, что осложняет линьку. Старая кожа сходит с век довольно болезненно, порой намертво прилипая к краям, и Пентиус прилагает все усилия, чтобы не испустить громкое шипение.

В обычное время линька проходит не так тяжело: у Пентиуса есть роскошная ванная, где он спокойно может отмакивать свою старую, готовую слезть чешую, есть анальгетики для особо болезненных случаев, есть армия миньонов, готовых помочь с любым труднодоступным участком.

Сейчас же у него под рукой нет ничего, кроме единственного миньона, с которым он вынужден торчать в пустом старом подвале.

Змей шипит и невольно чешется зудящей спиной о шероховатую стену, одновременно правой рукой пытаясь соскрести чешуйки с ближайших брюшных глаз.

– Ты, не с-сстой как истукан, давай помогай! Только осторожно, а то разобью!..

Как и прежде, голос дрожит от боли и слабости, а оттого не столь грозен; но 23-ий всё равно в почтительном страхе бросается вперёд и, протянув миниатюрные чёрные ручки, начинает максимально бережно стягивать с век отслаивающиеся чешуйки.

Демон резко выдыхает, невольно подёргивая кончиком хвоста. Зуд достигает предела, но отчасти Пентиус даже рад этому – мысли полностью сосредотачиваются на процессе линьки, а не на позорном проигрыше Аластору.

Десятки глаз то зажмуриваются, то резко моргают, когда 23-ий проворно лишает их опостылевшего старого покрова. В конечном счёте, чтобы миньону было проще, Пентиус целиком укладывается на пол, растянув своё длинное тело от одной стены до другой. Зуд понемногу слабеет, и демон облегчённо вздыхает. Всё больше и больше старой чешуи копится на полу, и свежая гладкая кожа начинает поблёскивать в тусклом свете, проникающем в подвал сквозь редкие щели в полу.

Последним нетронутым участком остаётся голова, но Пентиус, расслабившийся от действий миньона, позволяет ему обработать и эту область. Чуть приподнявшись, он терпеливо ждёт, пока 23-ий стянет с капюшонных прядей и глаз старую чешую.

– Всё готово, босс! – 23-ий явно гордится успешно выполненной миссией.

– Отлично… а теперь помоги одеться! – ворчит змей.

23-ий с прежним энтузиазмом бросается к стопке одежды, водружает на босса цилиндр и помогает натянуть пиджак.

– Что-нибудь ещё? – с готовностью спрашивает миньон, замечая задумчивый взгляд змея.

– Нехорош-шо так оставлять… – бормочет тот. – Даже если сюда кто-то забредёт – он не должен прознать, что это моё тайное убежище…

– О чём вы, босс?

– Чешуя, – недовольно шипит Пентиус. – Надо с-сжечь. – И он осторожно вытаскивает из внутреннего кармана пиджака коробок спичек. – Давай ты.

23-ий, радуясь, насколько полезным он оказался, сгребает куски сброшенной кожи в кучу и поджигает.

Некоторое время оба молча смотрят в огонь, слегка морщась от не самого приятного запаха палёной чешуи. Пентиусу с новой силой хочется спать, и он сонно зевает, максимально обнажая клыки.

На самом деле он всерьёз раздумывает провести здесь хотя бы одну ночь. Он слишком устал после неудачной битвы и не вовремя наступившей линьки, небольшой отдых пойдёт ему лишь на пользу… Если бы только он догадался принести сюда какие-нибудь съестные припасы! После всего случившегося змея не на шутку мучает голод, и Пентиус тоскливо вздыхает над догорающим костром.

– Босс?..

Пентиус медленно переводит взгляд на 23-го. Миньон с беспокойством смотрит на хозяина, и в его крохотных жёлтых глазках читается горячее желание выполнить любой его приказ. Пентиус задумчиво глядит на миньона в ответ, и чем больше глядит, тем больше проникается к нему весьма своеобразным интересом… Наконец змей шипяще вздыхает и слегка щёлкает кончиком хвоста, словно разминая его.

– Подойди ближе ко мне.

– Как прикажете, босс! – 23-ий радостно подскакивает и через секунду оказывается перед огромным змеиным хвостом. – Что теперь?

– А теперь с-стой и не ш-шевелись, – шипит змей. На краткий миг он замирает, прикрыв все свои глаза, а затем вновь пристально глядит на миньона. – Благодарю за с-сслужбу. Ты хорошо поработал.

– О, босс!!! Спа… – резкий удар хвоста прерывает его речь, и миньон с треском раскалывается на две почти равные половинки.

Пентиус не испытывает сожаления от содеянного; его миньоны были созданы с единственной целью – служить ему, и неважно, в чём именно могла заключаться эта служба. Нагнувшись к одной из половинок, змей принимается жадно поглощать яичные внутренности.

Миньоны были похожи на яйца не только внешне, но и внутренне, и Пентиус мысленно благодарит судьбу за то, что ему и его партнёру по их созданию пришла в голову светлая мысль сделать их съедобными. Змей быстро расправляется с останками 23-го и довольно вздыхает, чувствуя, как измученное тело начинает наполняться энергией. Теперь всё, что ему нужно в ближайшие часы, – это крепкий спокойный сон…

Пентиус снова зевает, а затем сворачивает змеиное тело в компактное кольцо и замирает. Сломанная рука наконец-то начинает понемногу заживать, и демон осторожно укладывает её поверх свёрнутого хвоста. Последняя жертва, принесённая 23-им, приятно согревает нутро змея, и Пентиус удовлетворённо облизывается.

В голове снова возникают мысли о недавнем сражении, и Пентиус мрачно усмехается, ощущая, как вместе с силами к нему возвращается былая уверенность.

– Ещё посс-смотрим, кто победит, Аласс-стор… – зловеще шипит он за секунду до того, как усталость окончательно одолевает его, и змей погружается в долгожданный сон.


End file.
